


我们仍未知道那天好茶发生了什么

by pacific_nrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 同人文推动好茶感情发展。沙雕与正剧起飞，历史共现实一色。已坑
Relationships: America & China & England & France & Russia (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
王耀被来自大洋彼岸灯塔主的一通电话吵醒。  
王耀处理了一夜公文，此时距他上床睡觉还不到3个小时。  
他盯着屏幕显示的“阿尔弗”发愣，显然意识尚未清醒。  
在“老狐狸你想我了吗HAHAHA”的特设铃声响到第三遍时，他接通了电话。  
“王耀！我早知道你挖我墙角和亚蒂暗通曲款，可hero万万没想到你们竟敢这么大胆！你最好给我个解释！”  
幸好没有把手机放到耳边，王耀一边举着手机一边庆幸。  
“首先，琼斯先生，我不知道你在说什么，中方与英方一直保持着友好交往和密切合作，我们所有的双边活动完全合理合法，不应受到其他国家的干涉；其次，希望你能为维护我们的双边关系表现出最起码的诚意，尽量说些有价值的话，哪怕这是私人号码；最后，现在是北京时间凌晨四点。”王耀一气呵成，不给对方面子，挂断电话。  
王耀发现自己真的不懂这位（200岁的）年轻人。  
行了，这么一顿吵，估计周公是不愿回来了，王耀翻了个身，拿起手机打算刷刷新闻。  
忽然手机提示fb群组有消息。  
王耀点进去一看，嚯，琼斯、伊万和弗朗你一言我一语地在“UN FIVE”刷屏了。  
这群名直译“联五”，是阿尔弗建的，除此之外，王耀还加了“没有美帝的生活真舒坦”、“冬将军禁入”、“今天死扛不在家”和“我们不带投降国玩”等联五内部小团体，至于其他人······嗯，用脚趾头都能猜出他们还有一个“ANTI-Red China”。  
言归正传，王耀花了3分钟浏览了一下消息记录，然后下床给自己倒了杯温水，在床边静坐2分钟后钻回了被窝，重新打开消息页面。  
他看到了一张照片，照片源于网络，现被各大媒体疯狂转载，而阿尔弗雷德发的显然是华盛顿邮报的截图。  
内容是这样的：伦敦东区的一条小巷子里，旁边是昏暗的路灯，垃圾桶显然刚被清理过，但地面也绝不算干净，巷口有一只杂色的猫悠闲地走过，仿佛没有注意到有两人在激烈地拥吻，其中一个还把另一个压在墙上，丝毫不顾巷外人来人往。  
显然，照片的主人公之一是王耀本人，另一位是他熟悉的老朋友亚瑟·柯克兰。  
为什么我被压在墙上？这是第一反应。  
不，我们根本没做过这种事，这是P的吧？这是意识到有什么不对后的反应。  
王耀内心五味杂陈，他曾多次登上世界大小媒体的头版头条，事情有好有坏，他也曾有过不适应。记得1979年随上司访美时，阿尔弗雷德也曾收起自己的霸道做派，他们好好相处了几天，在一个晴朗的夜晚，他们躺在沙滩椅上吹着微凉的海风，不觉多喝了几杯，王耀意识朦胧地向阿尔弗雷德诉说着内心的不安与焦虑，他只记得那双蓝眸如大海接纳着他的心事，那晚分别时，美国人低声对他说：“你想离舞台更近一些吗？那就学会与杂音谈笑风生。”  
他逐渐习惯了在成为世界焦点的过程中所应承受的风霜雨雪，对所谓舆论也已从容平和。  
直到今天。  
他以这样一种诡异的方式登上了头条，国生首例。  
王耀沉默了，沉默是今夜的康桥。  
他继续看聊天页面：  
Alfred：当初亚蒂家里放行华为5G我就觉得他俩有猫腻，现在看来果然没错！  
Francis：小阿尔，哥哥记得你和你的情人们做的事可比这个疯狂多了，怎么气成这样？  
Alfred：Ha，hero可没被人拍下来挂到网上去，丢不丢人？hero倒要看看他们要怎么狡辩。  
Francis：其实哥哥我倒觉得不对劲儿，亚蒂和耀都是出了名的谨慎，公共场合连废话都不多说，怎么会做这种事呢。  
Ivan：为什么不@当事人？  
无人回应。  
北京时间凌晨四点，王耀当然可以光明正大地装睡，但伦敦现在夜生活刚至，亚瑟不该不回应啊？  
这有什么好隐瞒的？  
Yao：这图是P的，我们没做过。  
Arthur：嗯。  
Arthur：我去联系一下新闻公司。  
于是王耀睡了，认为明天一早这件事就翻页了。


	2. 我们仍未知道那天好茶发生了什么2

2.  
“就只一次······”  
温热的唇覆上来，王耀体内仿佛有电流窜过，他仰起头回应对方。  
然后他醒了。  
王耀内心复杂，万万没想到自己这位五千岁的老人竟然还会做春梦，一定是昨晚的事闹得太大影响到他了。  
洗漱过后，王耀打开手机，果然，事情已经基本平息，讨论度已经大大降低。  
先是一位摄影师“根据专业知识质疑照片真实性”，然后计算机专家鉴定确为合成图，几家媒体你来我往辩论几句，群众发现实在深挖不出更多猛料，相信这是假新闻，于是这件事基本结束了。  
王耀不由得感慨不愧是大嘤帝国，一顿操作猛如虎，其舆论操控技艺之精巧、微操之精准让他羡慕不已，转念一想自己也是亚瑟家媒体的“宠儿”，平时更是各种招数都体验过，增加不少国生阅历。  
阿尔那边也没动静了，想想昨晚的不愉快，王耀发送短信：  
Fake News Producer :D  
王耀神清气爽，早上多吃了两根油条，王京沉默不语。  
“昨晚的事已经解决了，放心，本来就是没有的事。”王耀宽慰。  
王京依旧欲止又言欲言又止。  
但是显然，如果事情已经结束，那么本文就没法继续胡诌八扯了。  
王耀还在办公，所以大家先了解一下世界观。  
圆圆的地球有大大小小不同的国家，各个国家和地区都诞生了自己的意识体——很神奇，没有科学解释。  
国家意识体，权力说大不大说小不小，没权按核按钮，但平时也管管国内事务、跑跑外交。  
国家意识体身份特殊又长得好看，在文明逐渐开放包容创新的今天，一个热度逐渐攀升、每次大型国际活动都会引发高/潮的圈子——国家意识体粉丝圈。  
此圈粉丝遍及全球，奇人异士层出不穷，写文绘图MMD，cos剪辑音乐剧，应有尽有，品质优良者数不胜数。  
RPS已经不能满足她们了，她们已将黑手伸向了国家们。  
本来，rps的原则之一就是不干扰真人现实生活，更何况国家们身份特殊，所以国粉圈一直比较低调，最出格的事无非就是和隔壁军/政/圈直男们在各大社交平台battle。  
但是现在，她们被动出圈了。

——圆圆的地球》》》灌水区》》【求助】跪求昨晚那张原图！  
楼主 一缕茶香  
如题，昨晚睡得早，错过名场面，现在网上都删干净了，外网的图要么糊要么有水印，感觉错过了一个亿！  
1L XXX  
啊，又是一个好茶er  
金钱党露出疲惫的笑容  
2L XXX  
哈哈哈哈万万没想到好茶也有翻身的一天  
顺便蹲张原图  
3L XXX  
蹲原图+1（我现在笑得像阿尔肥XD  
4L XXX  
网页链接← 密码：25j7  
我叫红领巾，不用谢  
楼主  
啊啊啊非常感谢！！！一想到我cp上了头条我就死而无憾了啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
6L XXX  
↑昨晚的我  
淡定喝茶润嗓子  
7L XXX  
今天好茶er已经屠版了······  
至于吗？估计就是哪个实习生不经判断想搞个大新闻，现在都删得差不多了，我米英每天历史时政粮都吃不过来，你们也太大惊小怪了吧······  
8L XXX  
楼上是想引战嘛（微笑）  
9L XXX  
哎哎哎，和气生财和气生财  
我们好茶本来就糖少，平时握个手我们就得在群里嚎上半天，拥抱即订婚，一起在白金汉宫吃个饭基本就可以送入洞房  
7L是不会理解的（挥手）  
10L XXX  
这次的事件一定是知情人勇于爆料，sir和祖国粑粑已经结婚多年，只是迫于压力不敢承认只能火速删报道  
11L XXX  
Nsdd！啊啊啊好想找到爆料人然后跪下叫爸爸！！！  
12L XXX  
······楼上姐妹们醒醒  
13L XXX  
冷cp这么惨吗，脑子都瓦特了  
14L XXX  
啧，真惨（红色厨看戏  
15L XXX  
啧，真惨（dover厨看戏  
16L XXX  
啧，真惨（独伊厨看戏  
楼主 XXX  
欸，为什么楼上的好茶er没人提到照片的创作者啊？好想关注一波，那张照片简直毫无破绽呜呜呜  
18L XXX  
终于有人问到笼包太太惹！！！  
大家快去wb搜“黄浦江笼包大王”，绘图、ps、MMD简直无一不通，只是特别低调，作品从来不打tag也不许转发所以粉丝很少，但产出真的质优啊！  
哦对了，太太其实吃all耀all,bg、bl都有涉及，不折不扣的耀厨√  
19L XXX  
我竟然还没有关注所有耀厨太太？？？  
我有罪  
20L XXX  
宝藏太太我来了！！！

王耀的手机发出消息提示音。  
UN FIVE：  
France：转发：【求助】跪求······  
France：挺有意思的  
France：哥哥我开启了新世界


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
王耀收到了一封新邮件：  
Paris_714 posted Cry in the rain.   
他不动声色地观察楼下的几个弟弟妹妹，确定他们都在忙自己的事后把房门关上，点进链接，熟悉的红白页面出现在眼前。  
怎么跟做贼似的。王耀内心感慨。  
【雷声大作，乌云滚滚。  
即便阿波罗降世也无力刺穿云层、为人间带来光明。  
空阔的草地与茂密的森林在黑暗中瑟瑟发抖，臣服于自然的伟力。  
正如阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯服从于他的养父。  
男孩被管家抽倒在地，眼中溢满畏惧与惶恐，但他不敢抱怨、拒绝甚至哭泣，反而乖乖站起来等候发落。  
男孩的父亲是承袭祖上爵位、年轻时靠经商发财一度得到女王表彰的亚瑟·柯克兰伯爵。  
“把他带到禁闭室，”男人靠在椅背上，“如果他仍不懂礼数，那就不要放出来。”  
“求、求您······”男孩眼中噙满泪水。】  
王耀沉默两秒，不知应该从哪开始笑，于是返回作者主页。  
哦，这次是长篇，维多利亚AU，伯爵英和养子米。  
盲猜会有阿尔弗雷德长大反叛顺便反攻的亚瑟的剧情。  
王耀决定养肥了再看。  
“啊！”客厅传来一阵尖叫。  
王耀快步走向客厅：“怎么了？”  
王沪从沙发上跳起来，尴尬地眨眨眼：“没什么。”  
王沪挂号耳机，系好睡衣扣子，坐回沙发，一副乖乖女的样子。  
如果忽略她诡异的满面红光和压抑不住的嘴角。  
“别一惊一乍的。”王京嫌弃。  
待王耀回到卧室，王沪继续无声鸡叫。  
半年前，一位新人剪刀手在油管横空出世，迅速成为国粉圈知名大佬。  
此人ID“hamburger forever”，简介：America。国内粉丝称之为“汉堡大大”。  
大佬对待cp来者不拒，尤喜米all，虽然风格多变，但却是忠实的HE爱好者，而且产出质量极佳，一看就是精通电脑。  
当王沪兴致勃勃地点开最新更新后，她慌了。  
【RC/长冬无眠】  
每逢红色组必BE是这位大大的金字招牌。王沪视死如归般点开视频。  
素材源于上世纪的影像，视频不长，纪录了伊利亚和王耀的两次拥抱，分别是1924和1949；1991年，新生的俄罗斯先生与王耀严肃又疏离地握手。  
哦，国设史向真是刺激啊。王沪泪洒贝加尔湖。

与此同时，这个视频也被转发到了“UN FIVE”。  
Alfred：@Yao @Ivan hero的作品怎么样啊~~~  
Ivan：我以为只有还没断奶的小孩才会用“~”这种东西  
Alfred：嘿，别试图转移话题！  
Ivan：不然呢？“汉堡太太您真是高产啊，是不是白宫又要停摆逼得你以此为生啊？”←这样吗，死胖子？  
Alfred：hero的经济状况总比你要好得多，国际加油站  
Alfred：另一位主角呢？  
Yao：我同意伊万，你的确没断奶。Cry in the rain  
5 minutes later  
Alfred:@Francis 你怎么回事？？？  
Ivan：小男孩，不要不懂规矩  
Arthur：没想到法国人还是很有艺术造诣的  
Francis：其实这篇文的设定是前期英米后期米英  
Francis：小阿尔不想体验一下莫欺少年穷、三十年河东三十年河西的快感吗  
Yao：······你又看我家的起点文了？  
Francis：至少精神内涵不错？  
Arthur：果然混蛋的本质是不会改变的

王耀轻笑，这些东西如果被截图发到网上一定会引起轩然大波。  
大概会被吐槽说地球吃枣药丸吧？  
其实这一切的起源都是半年前那张误被当作真实照片的好茶P图。  
弗朗西斯转发了一篇帖子，国家意识体同人艺术创作从此走入众人视线。  
国家意识体们纷纷走上不归路。  
节操还在的如王耀、亚瑟等人还只是潜水当透明，平时看文看图、给太太们三连，就当是多了一项新的娱乐活动，只是王耀脸皮薄，不好意思给自家弟弟妹妹们说，只好和其他人一起交流。  
节操喂狗的如弗朗西斯、阿尔弗雷德等人已经运用自己的一技之长成为圈内各个领域的产粮大手，在圈子里一呼百应，当然，入圈之后他们才发现日本先生和匈牙利小姐早就已经入坑多年，相认之时无比尴尬。  
王耀对这些东西并不反感，毕竟他这五千年过的也不是的清水生活。  
人设是仙人不代表他真的无欲无求。  
只是年纪大了不想折腾嘛。  
王耀读着那些同人文，只觉现在的孩子真是思想开放、创造力强，什么都写得出来。他也明白，这些孩子是真心喜欢他们这群不知来处不知归处的存在，才会耗费时间精力来书写他们的故事。  
虽然很多人文笔稚嫩，但读着他们的文章，王耀总是能想起很多过去的事情。  
桌上传来一阵电话铃声将王耀的思绪拉回。  
来电显示：亚瑟  
王耀愣住了。  
然后他才意识到那是办公专用的手机。  
再然后他才意识到自己应该接电话。  
不要经常看同人文。  
尤其是你的合作伙伴经常作为你的男友在文中出场时。  
王耀瞄了一眼私人手机屏幕显示的红茶会文章，语重心长地劝告自己。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
2025年8月21日9时30分，中国国/家/主/席与国家意识体于钓鱼台国宾馆接见英国首相与国家意识体，并举行双方领导人会晤，会中，两国进行了友好坦诚的交流。  
自五年前英国脱欧成功，经贸问题、社会福利问题、北爱问题等接踵而至，让本来就处于日落的大英帝国更加焦头烂额。  
如今全球经济稍有好转，美/国国内自顾不暇，亚瑟为了自家发展更频繁地往中国跑，而对王耀来说，塑造一个良好的国际形象对于崛起中的他意义重大，搞好和老牌资本主义国家的关系当然是明智之举。  
加之如今还有沪伦通和一带一路，即便有阿尔弗雷德的压制，两国的关系终究是越来越密切了。  
但这显然不包括王耀和亚瑟。  
双方领导人开会时，亚瑟提议出去走走。  
8月的北京给人一种从心底里窜出的热意，偏今天预报有雨，天气又潮又闷，实在很不舒服。  
亚瑟一出门就后悔了，又不想回去开会，也不想开口问问找个舒服点的地方，坚持了傲娇人设。  
王耀虽不喜欢倒是习惯这种天气，抬眼看看难受还不说的英国人，内心窃笑假装什么也没看到。  
他们一前一后走在空旷的人行道上，两人各怀心事，一路无话。  
如果是阿尔弗雷德走在这，他要么会和王耀说不过三句话就吵起来，不顾风度不顾礼仪；要么与亚瑟相谈甚欢，虽然亚瑟不止一次表达过对汉堡狂热者的嫌弃但他们毕竟拥有“亲密关系”。  
而无话可说其实才是王耀和亚瑟的常态。  
说什么呢？作为国/家，他们可以大谈公事，可现在他们不在会议室；作为个人，他们之间又没有足够亲近可以无所顾忌的关系，不像王耀与伊万，亚瑟与阿尔、弗朗，他们两个既不会勾肩搭背乱开玩笑，又不至于剑拔弩张说干就干。  
他们只能开无伤大雅的玩笑，若是靠近对方的心房就不知自己能不能踏足了。就像阔别十年再聚首的高中同学，年轻时相看两厌，成人后举着高脚杯嬉笑怒骂又严守界限。  
不够爱，不够恨，不知如何靠近，也无法抽身远离。  
这种感情王耀也是第一次碰见，直打得他措手不及。看了吧，活到老学到老，你五千岁高龄又怎样？还不是要像刚学驾驶的新手一样不知所措。  
王耀正神游天外，没注意亚瑟已经停下了脚步，他低着头往前走着，和刚转身的亚瑟撞了个满怀。  
亚瑟皱眉扶住他，好像王耀不是撞了他，而是把他古灵阁的门给打开了。  
王耀看着他这副冷淡高傲的神情就在心里比中指，面上还是一脸歉意：“抱歉，没注意。”  
“我们回去吧，马上要下雨了。”亚瑟抬手指着天空。  
“行，预报着今天有雨，咱俩没带伞，还是回去好。”  
哗啦。  
下雨了。  
两人面面相觑，然后撒丫子跑。  
好么，也不知道谁是乌鸦嘴，也可能他俩给老天爷加了个双重buff。  
王耀带着亚瑟跑到附近一处公园的小亭子暂时避雨，打电话让助理来接人。  
他俩算是湿透了。王耀还好，穿着西装外套，虽然黏在身上不舒服但起码还算得体，亚瑟却因为之前太热而脱下了外套，现在露着一件白衬衣约等于半裸。  
王耀“噗嗤”笑了出来。  
亚瑟挑眉：“好笑吗？如果现在有媒体，说不定明天我就可以登上时尚杂志的封面。”  
他还摆弄了一下自己的发型。  
“别摆弄了，发际线本来就靠后，你现在想让他一泻千里吗？”王耀越来越不吝啬自己的伶牙俐齿了。  
亚瑟手指一顿，面色复杂。  
王耀玩性大发，乘胜追击：“按照弗朗西斯的设定，你现在应该在古堡里教训儿子。”你看，多么应景的大雨，简直和上文前后照应。  
亚瑟脱口而出：“按照弗朗西斯的设定，我们现在应该在上/床。”  
？  
王耀懵了。  
亚瑟镇定：“不，我什么都没说。”  
那你的耳根为什么红了？王耀没问，因为他的脸也红了。  
王耀以为看自己的同人已经够羞耻了。  
万万没想到，还有人看自己的h文？  
工口大使，不愧是你。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
访华团队在中/国待了3天，去了2个城市，王耀跟着连轴转了三天，送走他们后赶上周末，上司难得地给他放了两天假。  
王耀偷闲来了青岛，本想在沙滩上吹两天海风、满足一下自己对美好生活日益增长的需求。  
然后这种幻想止步于酒店外的瓢泼大雨。  
他看了看手机预报上的小太阳，面无表情地将备好的饮料扔在了一旁。  
雨水在窗外欢快地跳舞，蹦蹦哒哒似乎没有要停的意思。  
真不知道英国人是怎么忍受连绵雨天的。  
想到亚瑟，王耀叹了口气，把自己摔倒床上，打开弗朗西斯在ao3的小号。  
这个账号是他通过伊万问弗朗才拿到的，毕竟亚瑟一副“就算你把枪顶在我宝贵的眉毛上我也不会说”的大义凛然英勇就义的神情着实让王耀好奇，考虑到弗朗一直不告诉他自己有小号，王耀这才通过伊万曲线救国。  
王耀当然知道很多同人作者会创作他们的h文，只是王耀只看过和自己无关的文章，毕竟如果不是亚瑟说漏了嘴，他是想不到会有人看自己的r18。  
当然了，他也没想到会有人写自己“同事”的r18，而且热衷于此。  
王耀看着10篇字数字数破万、其中4篇还是3p的文章，心生怯意。  
他选择了中文标题的一篇：  
【罗纱帐内】  
【柯克兰推开繁重的雕花大门，吱吱的声音像是这个古老国度暮间敲响的钟鼓，古老沉重，一丝生气都挤不出来。  
古老帝国的化身侧卧于塌上，一手撑着脑袋，一手握着烟杆，袅袅烟雾为他罩上了一层面纱。明黄龙袍大敞着露出白色的里衣，脚趾蜷在一起，伴随着嘴唇一张一合而轻轻颤动。  
柯克兰摘下手套，手指从额头描绘到唇瓣，又直插/嘴中搅/弄舌头。  
王耀迟钝地摇摇头，却只是弄得自己更狼狈。  
烟枪摔在地板毯子上，龙袍被一撕两半。  
皮靴发出沉闷的重音，柯克兰将迷醉不醒的王耀轻柔地放在软榻上，黑发倾泻而下。  
“你的军队在前线一溃而散，你却在这里享受极乐，你不会羞愧吗？”  
王耀衣衫褪尽，眼神有了几分清明，而他的挣扎更激起了柯克兰施暴的yu望，干脆将他整个翻过来，扯下皮带将他双手缚住，从口袋里掏出run滑剂。  
王耀扭动着身子，羞愧与耻/辱一同涌上心头，如千刀万剐。】  
王耀静默半晌，把脸埋在枕头里，直至快要窒息才放过自己。当时的情形，弗朗西斯自然不知道，也不过是靠想象来写。  
可他自己记得，柯克兰记得，威严肃穆的紫禁城与那宫中的一砖一瓦都记得。  
王耀不是顾影自怜之人，几乎从不沉湎于过去，但那只是他不主动去回忆，把事情刻意埋在心里，不代表真的毫无芥蒂。  
这些年来，几乎所有人都对他们两人的关系心知肚明，但当事人向来绝口不提。  
亚瑟高傲自矜，不会把自己的光荣事迹挂在嘴边日日炫耀，王耀更是从不主动提起。  
常言往事如烟，那血火交织的往事随着时过境迁、两位主人公的聚散离合也渐渐消散在了两次大战的硝烟中。  
1941年的重庆，虽近春节，但街上行人稀少，少有开张店铺。  
亚瑟听了属下的报告，在一家酒楼找到了王耀，他走进包间，只见王耀已喝完了一壶酒。亚瑟暗自诧异，毕竟王耀几乎从不失态。  
“你来了？”王耀一身军装，低着头，脸颊微红。  
“今天两国订约，算是正式结盟，你为什么不去？”亚瑟将军帽放在桌上，给自己也倒了一杯。  
“少我一个不会怎样，难得清静，自己喝两杯酒，这也有人管？”酒精逐渐瓦解了王耀的理智，话中带刺。  
两人静默无言。现在两人各自的战场都胶着难分，王耀国内又暗潮涌动。  
当王耀喝完第二壶酒时，亚瑟握住他的手腕，直直地盯着他：“再过不久，我们的军队就会并肩作战了。”  
“我是为了自己的大后方，你的重点也仍在欧陆。你说这些话真是很没意思。”王耀不去看他，挣脱了他的手。  
其实王耀是很喜欢亚瑟的眼睛的，就像翡翠一样，王耀自幼喜玉，初次见亚瑟时，他纵使自负却也赏了他一枚玉佩。  
只是他也不曾想到，那双眼的主人今后会与他纠缠不止，永无休止。  
王耀放下酒杯起身要走。  
“等一下，”亚瑟拉住他，“我向你道歉，我做过……很多不对的事。对不起，我们和解吧，可以吗？”  
王耀不语。  
“这是你的。”亚瑟往他手里塞了个物件。  
是当年那枚玉佩。  
王耀看着他的眼睛。  
“那好，我收回来了。”  
亚瑟松了一口气。  
“现在，我把它送给你，作为礼物。”王耀轻笑。

雨势渐渐变小，倒有些小品曲的味道。  
伴着这安静的氛围，王耀渐渐沉入了梦香。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跑题一时爽，一直跑题一直爽。

6.  
海雾渐渐消散，英国人迫不及待地跳到港口的码头上，四周早就被提前接到通知的英国驻华官员清场，只有负责码头维护的几队中国人默不作声忙着自己的活，丝毫不敢看那为首的英国人一眼。  
柯克兰挥手解散了随行人员，慢悠悠地在上海的街道上散步。虽然已经开埠多年，但当他走在路上时，周围的中国人依旧会用异样的眼神打量他，或憎恶，或谄媚。他只是觉得好笑，这里的人要么既愚昧又傲慢，看不清世界大势又要吊着自己那可怜的自尊心；要么就是恨不得给自己全家戴上金色假发、远渡重洋梦醉他乡。  
他踱步进入一家英国人开的酒店，店员们朝他微微鞠躬，他并不理睬，径直向二楼的包厢走去。  
侍应生鞠躬开门，随后自觉离开。  
一男一女、面容相仿的两个中国人站起来。  
年长的男性没说话。  
“英国先生，好久不见了。一路还顺利吗？”娇小的女人，或者说女孩，微笑着打招呼。  
“嗯。”柯克兰颔首，眼睛却盯着那个男人。  
王耀抿抿嘴唇：“好久不见。”  
柯克兰轻笑，将帽子摘下放下桌上，坐到了兄妹二人的对面。  
王耀、王沪两人这才坐下。  
王沪为柯克兰倒上一杯绿茶，他绅士地表达感谢，自顾自地品起了茶。  
王沪今日穿了一件西式的裙子，盘了时兴的发髻，脸上涂着淡妆，虽然面貌身形看上去只有15、6岁，但打扮起来倒别有一番风味。而王耀上身只穿了一件圆领旗装，双手放在腿上，低着头，也不知在想什么。  
不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得王耀比两人上次见面时又消瘦了几分。  
喝至第三杯时，还是王沪先打破了沉默：“柯克兰先生，我们感谢您为江南制造局购进贵国机器做的沟通和通融，您……”  
柯克兰用手势打断了她要说的话。  
“俄国人对你们远东这块肥肉一直虎视眈眈，他有天然的地理优势，若是把你们搞得国破家亡，那我可就少了大片的原件和市场。不划算。”  
嘴角那刻薄恶毒的笑意点燃了王耀一直久久抑制的怒火，他抬起头直视面前的男人，怒火却在他持续的无声的嘲笑中渐渐湮灭。  
他没有意识到自己的颤抖，直至王沪的小手攥住他的手，他才逐渐平息下来，又将视线移回桌上。  
多么可悲啊，他连愤怒的资格都没有。  
柯克兰得意地将变凉的茶一饮而尽，重新戴上帽子。  
“我今天不是来谈公事的，走吧，皇帝陛下。”他刻意将最后一个词清晰地吐出来。  
“什么？哥哥……我们要去哪？”  
“你哪也不用去。”王耀努力扯起嘴角，露出安抚的表情，“快回府吧，你还约了商会的人呢，别迟到了。”  
“那你呢？”女孩心中隐隐有了猜测，但那想法过于可怕，可怕到只要这个念头稍稍冒出便会逼得她喘不过气来。  
王耀拿起桌上的帷帽，柯克兰一把拿来给他戴上。  
他背对着王沪，终究还是顺从地挽上柯克兰的右臂，随他一同出门。  
王沪茫然地望着楼下，两人坐上了一辆不知何人叫来的人力车，车夫拉着车子不一会儿就消失在了视野中，王沪记得那个方向有柯克兰在租界的私宅。  
她一边流泪一边给自己满上茶，眼泪弄花了妆容，她想着回去必得先补妆再会客。  
她端起茶杯仰头就喝，又把滚烫的茶水吐了满地，她想得找几块冰块敷一敷。  
她把茶杯摔在地上，又心疼摔完后要赔给酒店的钱，转念又想到刚开埠时自己被皇帝安置在圆明园，就是招惹整个园子的奇珍异宝都不会有人训斥她一句。  
她蹲在地上想号啕大哭却发不出一点声音，因为她记得隔壁包厢是史密斯夫妇在谈生意，他们是英国侨民，与英国驻上海公馆的大使沾亲带故，她不想也不能成为那些人舞会晚宴上的谈资笑柄。

柯克兰曾在午夜梦醒，看着枕边人安稳熟睡的模样想象他死亡时的样子。他会痛哭号叫吗？还是像这样安眠时悄然消失？  
强迫他做他的情人，其实并不是出于对所谓“东方风情”的痴迷。如果是坚船利炮轰开大清国门之前，这种说法还是事实，但自那之后，他对王耀身体上的一次又一次征服更多的是血脉中海盗的基因在作祟。  
国际局势风起云涌，他虽实力仍在却不能一人独霸，于是他脱下航海服换上政客的西装，头戴礼帽手持文明棍，风度翩翩克制有礼，连波诺弗瓦都要感叹一句“装得还挺像”，但征服与毁灭的过往已经烙在他灵魂深处，便如碧波万顷的汪洋大海也会有风暴肆虐席卷大地的那一天。  
欧洲的近邻要虚与委蛇，美洲的兄弟是崛起的敌人，大大小小的殖民地对他献媚或面恭心不服，不知何时就会咬他一口。  
但王耀不同。  
他从不刻意讨好，过去的辉煌虽成为他转型的枷锁但也确实为他铸就了风骨，他的不屈与傲气使他值得被摧毁；他又是个聪明人，不会做无谓的反抗，知道什么时候该示弱、什么时候该听话，而柯克兰喜欢和聪明人相处。  
况且他们又有共同的利益——双方总是需要多多往来的，不是吗？  
他们二人默契地维护着这份畸形的关系。亚瑟带来鸦片和烟枪，王耀就熟练地为自己点上，情yu上头与亚瑟抵死缠绵，什么中体西用，什么夷夏之辩，那些劳什子全被抛在一旁，只剩下无边快乐的享受；王耀若是心情好点，也会在清醒的时候做一些家常菜，不似宫中的菜品华贵，但依旧美味可口，亚瑟这时就会对他多出一丝怜悯，回国后给他寄些王嘉龙的照片、习字、文章一类的，好像他们真的存在所谓的“温情”。  
但有一天王耀失踪了，谁也不知道他在哪。  
后来亚瑟在报纸上看到中国爆发了革/命，几千年的帝制土崩瓦解，他感慨一阵便重新忙于工作，让助理关注远东的动向。他们连情人都算不上，更没有事事上心的必要。

欧战的硝烟沉寂，巴黎又开辟出新的战场，高鼻深目之中东方人显得格外显眼，但同为战胜国的亚瑟却在那双琥珀色的眸子前心虚了起来。  
他知道结果会是怎样。不只是他，琼斯，波诺弗瓦，本田，他们都知道。  
和会日程没结束，中/国的代表团就集体离开了。亚瑟遥遥望着东方人瘦小的背影，心脏突然颤动了一下。  
他想到烟雾缭绕中那人情动的姿态，签订条约时怎么也写不好的名字，抱着嘉龙的双臂，决绝愤恨的眼神……  
深知太阳终将落下的帝国大人产生了微弱的兔死狐悲的心理，发现自己其实并不真的想看他死。  
他还记得自己于大殿台阶之下努力对上皇帝身边华贵公子的目光，那人仔细看了看他的眼睛，将一块随身系着的玉佩交给身旁的小童，小童跑下来把玉递给他。  
随行的翻译官用胳膊肘撞了他一下，他微微鞠躬，抬头正对上那人含笑的双眸。


End file.
